Drabbles
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Varias parejas. YAOI.
1. ItaNeji

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

_Itachi POV_

Abrí los ojos, ubicando finalmente lo que tanto había buscado. Me moví sigilosamente por el bosque, y al llegar a mi destino, atravesé la garganta de mi víctima. Era algo normal. Era un ninja. No digamos Akatsuki.

-Debes dejar de abandonarme para hacerlo por tu cuenta, ¿sabes, Itachi?- comentó Kisame, entrando en escena de repente. Me encogí de hombros. No me importaba mucho. Sólo quería tener el mayor tiempo libre posible. Pain valoraba la velocidad de hacer misiones a la hora de asignar tiempo libre. Miré en dirección a Konoha. Oí a Kisame suspirar, pero lo ignoré.

-Vamos a la base.- dije. Él rodó sus ojos, y los dos comenzamos a correr al estilo ninja, haciendo una carrera, hacia la base. Entramos y nos detuvimos en la cocina para comer algo antes de entregar el reporte. Después de comer dangos, fuimos a la oficina de Pain. Nos recibió con media sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso fue rápido. Les doy una semana, ¿entendido? Nada más.

-Hai.- los dos salimos, y Kisame me miró. Alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, ¿no saldrás corriendo en busca de tu queridísimo uke? Dijiste que esta semana era el festival de primavera y querías convencerlo de ir.- dijo, parecía confundido.

-Kuso...

-¿Voy contigo? Por si acaso...

-Haz lo que quieras.- murmuré, mientras buscaba un pequeño maletín para quedarme en la casa de mi novio por unos días. Miré a Kisame hacer algo parecido, pero la verdad es que no sé en dónde piensa quedarse él, porque no se quedará con nosotros ni aunque nuestra vida dependiera de eso.

* * *

_Neji POV_

Leí aquel papel de nuevo. Eran noticias grandes. Bueno, podían ser buenas o malas. Buenas porque aunque nadie lo supiera yo siempre había querido tener una familia propia. Podían ser malas porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo Itachi iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera que tendríamos un hijo. Mi tío no me preocupaba. Pero... la verdad no sabía qué podía esperar de esta situación. Digo, mi novio de dos años es un criminal rango S, y es el asesino de un clan, a los ojos del mundo es un monstruo. Para mí era el ser más perfecto que podía existir. Pero lo conocía bien... lo suficiente para dudar de su reacción.

En el peor de los casos, me diría que no podríamos vernos, porque no quería que nuestro hijo sufriera por algo que él hizo. Que no nos podíamos relacionar porque no quería que nos marginaran.

Mi corazón se encogió sólo de pensarlo.

Miré la fecha. Probablemente llegaría hoy. Me había prometido venir la semana del festival de primavera.

Mis ojos fueron cubiertos por sus manos. Las conocía bien.

-Itachi.

-Neji.- sentí sus labios en mi coronilla, era más alto que yo. Me rodeó con sus brazos por mi cintura, por detrás- Te extrañé, amor.- me besó una mejilla, y yo me ruboricé.

-Yo también te extrañé.- musité.

-¿Sigues sin querer ir al festival de primavera?

-Sabes que no me gustan mucho los festivales.- mascullé. Él rió por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, traje un poco de sake y comida. Tendremos nuestro pequeño festival.

-No puedo beber, Itachi...- me soltó, y me miró con confusión- Sentémonos, ¿sí?- asintió lentamente, y nos sentamos uno frente a otro en mi cama- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó, sonaba preocupado.

-No... Itachi... yo... estoy embarazado...- dije al fin. Silencio. Asqueroso silencio. Itachi me hizo verlo.

-No es una broma, ¿verdad?- preguntó, viéndome con aquellos ojos negros que me hacían suspirar muchas veces.

-No.

-Neji...- cerró sus ojos, se mordió el labio inferior- Abortar no es opción. Pero... ¿qué harás con él? No puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo a Akatsuki, Neji. Tú y él... no quiero que por mi culpa...- suspiró. Le tomé la mano.

-Itachi, quiero que seamos una familia. Si me preguntas a mí qué quiero hacer ahora, sería casarme contigo, y formar una familia con nuestro hijo... no me importa el resto del mundo.

-Serías un traidor de Konoha.

-Lo sé. Pero estaría contigo.

-Akatsuki no es el mejor ambiente.

-Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que lo voy a proteger de ellos si hubiera necesidad.

-Neji... te amo, ¿lo sabes? ¿De verdad harías eso?

-Dime cuándo, y me voy contigo.- sentí sus labios en los míos.

-Los cuidaré a ambos.- prometió, acariciando mi rostro. Volvió a besarme- Deja una nota, nos vamos hoy.- me tomó en brazos como una novia, no sé cómo hizo que yo dejara una nota de que me iría de Konoha y no regresaría nunca, y salimos por la ventana. Todos estaban en el festival, así que no encontramos problemas, porque además Itachi sabía toda clase de atajos y caminos secretos. Vi una figura enorme esperándonos.

-¿Qué pasó, Itachi? Estaba divertido.

-Olvídalo, hay otras aldeas. Ni tú ni yo vamos a volver a Konoha.- los ojos del tiburón me miraron.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Vivirá con nostros.

-Pain-sama no está contento.

-Él sabe a qué atenerse.- gruñó mi novio. Comenzaron a caminar, y yo oía su conversación. Preferí no interrumpir, eran cosas de compañeros de Akatsuki.

-¿Por qué lo traes de repente?

-Tendremos un hijo.- contestó Itachi.

-Creí que habíamos dicho que te alejarías de él si eso pasaba.- ¿habían evaluado la posibilidad?

-Creí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.- musitó mi novio.

* * *

_POV autor_

Habían pasado seis años, y Neji no se arrepentía de vivir con los Akatsuki. Eran una familia, después de todo. Era cierto, eran asesinos rango S, pero eran humanos a fin de cuentas. Al principio le costó adaptarse, pero a las pocas semanas de estar así todos confiaban en él y lo querían mucho. Itachi tenía que sacarlos de la habitación que Pain les había dado para los dos. Konan y Deidara lo ayudaron con los dos partos. Sí, porque poco después de Daiki vino Hikaru.

Los dos niños eran felices en la base, por no decir sus padres y sus autodenominados tíos y su tía. Kisame y Kakuzu eran los padrinos. Kakuzu al fin encontró algo que no lo hacía ser tan avaro. Gastaba más en los niños de lo que uno hubiera creído.

Itachi y Neji miraban a sus dos hijos jugar con los demás miembros en el campo de entrenamiento. Neji le tomó de la mano, Itachi la apretó.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, Neji?

-Yo te amo más, Itachi.- musitó el menor, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su ahora esposo.

-¡Sharingan!- gritó Daiki.

-¡Byakugan!- gritó Hikaru.

-¡Corran por sus vidas!- gritó Kisame, huyendo de los pequeños. Todos rieron. De película.


	2. NejiGaa

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

-Hinata vendrá hoy, ¡al fin! Pero creo que su padre mandó a Neji con ella. Sé que no es el ser más social del mundo, chicos, pero al menos inténtenlo, ¿sí?- era difícil negarle algo a Naruto. Todos accedimos, así que el rubio pareció calmarse. Las chicas pronto ocuparon a Hinata cuando ella llegó. Neji llegó con ella, pero su gran saludo fue inclinar un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué tipo de saludo es ese?

-Y... Neji, ¿cómo van las misiones y eso?

Hinata intervino antes de que Neji contestara.

-Si le vuelven a dar una tan peligrosa como la última verás que te mataré, Naruto.- dijo con ojos molestos. La niña tímida estaba muy en el pasado- Yo no quería que me acompañara hoy, porque sigue recuperándose, pero papá insistió. Tiene heridas horribles, y cicatrices.- hubiera seguido, pero Neji la detuvo.

-Estoy bien, Hinata. Y las misiones son como siempre, Naruto.- dijo a secas.

-Como digas.- Hinata rodó los ojos y volvió a su conversación. Poco a poco, Neji pareció acostumbrarse a estar con nosotros, así que habló un poco más, lo cual me sorprendió de bastante.

Incluso respondió cosas tontas, como color favorito, comida favorita. Sinceramente, nuestra base de datos de él sólo tenía su nombre, su clan, quizá el kekkei genkai, pero eso venía con saber su clan, y su edad. Su color favorito era, como cosa rara, el verde claro, y su comida favorita era soba, y no le gustaban las calabazas.

Después de unos tragos en el bar, todos, incluidos Neji, se pusieron de acuerdo para un karaoke. Incluso yo.

Y cuando Neji cantó...

_[Voice recording rewinds and plays certain parts, speeds up and slows down:]_  
_"...Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors,_  
_they are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody_  
_was gripping my throat and squeezing and..."_

_Some say, now suffer all the children_  
_And walk away a savior,_  
_Or a madman and polluted_  
_From gutter institutions._  
_Don't you breathe for me,_  
_Undeserving of your sympathy,_  
_Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._

_And through it all_  
_How could you cry for me?_  
_Cause I don't feel bad about it._  
_So shut your eyes,_  
_Kiss me goodbye,_  
_And sleep._  
_Just sleep._

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams._

_A drink for the horror that I'm in,_  
_For the good guys, and the bad guys,_  
_For the monsters that I've been._  
_Three cheers for tyranny,_  
_Unapologetic apathy,_  
_Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again._

_And through it all_  
_How could you cry for me?_  
_Cause I don't feel bad about it._  
_So shut your eyes, _  
_Kiss me goodbye,_  
_And sleep._  
_Just sleep._

_The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen._

_[Voice recording:]_  
_"...Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes _  
_I see people that I love dying and... it's always..."_

_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._

_[Screaming:] Wake up!_

_[Voice recording:]_  
_"And I can't... I can't ever wake up."_

Su voz era demasiado increíble. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que alguien que casi no hablaba pudiera cantar tan bien? Todos aplaudieron, y yo... yo sentí lo mismo que él cuando cantó esa canción. Pude sentir el sentimiento con el que él cantaba. Cuando alguien cantaba una canción con letra con la que se podía identificar, era diferente. La gente puede cantar bien, sólo por cantar. Pero cuando cantan sintiendo lo que están diciendo, es diferente, y es así como a mucha gente le gusta más algo con lo que se pueden sentir identificados, y que no están solos.

En ese momento sentí como si Neji me entendiera como nadie, a pesar de que no habíamos cruzado muchas palabras.

Lo observé mientras bajaba de la tarima improvisada y se bebía lo que quedaba de su whisky doble. Ya estábamos en la casa de Sasuke, entonces no había tanto problema por si alguno quedaba inconsciente en cualquier momento.

* * *

No volví a ver a Neji hasta una semana después. Al día siguiente de la fiesta, de alguna manera, habíamos acabado durmiendo juntos en una cama, sorpresivamente con ropa puesta. Había sido incómodo, a decir verdad. No nos hablábamos, así que no teníamos ninguna razón para haber despertado así...

Lo vi, pero no estaba solo. Bueno, estaba meditando, y no sé si se daba cuenta que Shikamaru lo observaba desde la rama de un árbol. Pronto el Nara suspiró, y Asuma, su ex sensei y ahora novio, lo estaba esperando no muy lejos de ahí. Me acerqué una vez me aseguré de que no había nadie más. Sus ojos perla se abrieron lentamente, y me vieron fijamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato.

-Tsunade dice que serás me guardaespaldas hasta nuevo aviso.- comenté al fin. Era mi propósito inicial al buscarlo. Él asintió, y se levantó- ¿Has dormido bien?- no sé por qué le pregunté eso. Ni siquiera sonaba lógico. Se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho.- dijo al fin. Vi pequeñas ojeras que a simple vista no se notaban. Y, ¿era yo o estaba un poco más delgado?

-¿Por qué?- pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Había logrado mucho haciendo que viviera conmigo mientras durara su misión. Tuvo que acceder cuando le dije que un ninja enemigo no se detendría porque yo estuviera durmiendo. Y de esa manera lo tuve durmiendo contra mi puerta, con la ventana bien cerrada. De vez en cuando lo oía entrar y revisar que todo estuviera bien, y luego volvía a salir.

-Neji...- llamé una noche. Me estaba resultando imposible dormir por pensar en él y en todas las posibilidades románticas que teníamos. Ni idea de por qué comencé a pensar en él de esa manera. Vi sus ojos perlados a la luz de la luna, y su pelo chocolate bailar en su espalda cuando se giró a verme.

-¿Lo desperté, Kazekage-sama?- preguntó. Parecía serio.

-No. No he podido dormir bien últimamente...

-Eso no está bien.- parecía hablar consigo mismo. Sacó un papel doblado de su chaleco- ¿Ha tomado la medicina? La de la herida de su última misión. Tsunade dijo que si no la tomaba podría causar insomnio.

-La he tomado.

-Entonces debo irme de Suna.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- estaba seguro que si él se iba, todo sería peor. Pero él parecía totalmente serio.

-Hay una flor que lo hará dormir...

-No puedo dormir por ti, Neji.

-¿Kazekage?

-Maldición, dime Gaara.- sus ojos parecían ligeramente confudidos, pero no descontentos con la línea de eventos que se estaba desarrollando. Se acercó.

-¿Gaara?

-Te amo.

-Gaara...- sentí sus labios en los míos- Te amo más...- dormimos juntos esa noche. Jamás había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida.

* * *

Desperté con caricias suaves en mi espalda, el calor corporal de Neji a mi lado, sus cascadas de chocolate sobre los dos. Sus brazos apretándome un poco más contra su cuerpo. Kami, esto era felicidad pura.

Abrí los ojos, y vi que mis manos habían agarrado con fuerza su camisa, como si fuera un niño. Me ruboricé.

-Te ves adorable, amor.- me susurró, y enrojecí todavía más. Él rió por lo bajo de una manera sexy- Creo que los ancianos estarán impacientes por verte...

-Maldición, ¿qué tan tarde es?

-Mucho. No te preocupes, dije que no te sentías muy bien y que quizá mañana podrías levantarte y retomar tus labores de Kazekage. Hice que Temari y Kankuro se encargaran de eso por hoy. Así que... ¿qué quieres hacer?

Sonreí con las posibilidades de un día libre de trabajo, pasándolo con Neji.


	3. ShikaKiba

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Shikamaru había perdido la cuenta ya. Y era un genio. Pero cuando se trataba de Kiba Inuzuka, su mente simplemente no podía trabajar bien.

Había perdido la cuenta de las sesiones de entrenamiento que había tenido con el Inuzuka.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que arrastrar al Inuzuka al hospital cuando Shino no estaba presente.

Había perdido la cuenta de las risas que Kiba soltaba cuando hacía una broma con Naruto.

Había perdido la cuenta de los ceños fruncidos de Kiba cuando él regresaba herido.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había perdido la cuenta.

¿Cómo rayos llegó a esto?

Se enamoró perdidamente de Kiba Inuzuka. Pero no entendía cómo, cuándo. Amaba su risa, su personalidad ruidosa, su deseo de tener aventuras y misiones, su orgullo de ser ANBU finalmente. Sinceramente, ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían acabado como amigos.

Shikamaru era una persona reservada. Apenas socializaba con su generación y, cuando lo hacía, lo hacía por petición de Ino y Chouji, sus dos mejores amigos, con quienes creció prácticamente desde los pañales. En primer lugar, ¿cómo tuvo su primera sesión de entrenamiento con el chico perro? Ah. Ino.

**_Flashback_**

_Shikamaru miraba perezosamente las nubes. Era un día nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover._

_-¡Vamos a comer, Shikamaru!_

_-Problemático...- pero no se movió. Ino entendió. Shikamaru no tenía hambre._

_-Entonces te obligo a que entrenes con el próximo ninja que aparezca aquí. Sabré si no lo haces.- la rubia no dio lugar a discusión. Shikamaru no lo demostró, pero una Ino molesta era demasiado problemática y lo podía poner nervioso. Así que decidió hacerle caso. Esa mujer era un peligro para la humanidad. Pasaron un par de horas sin que nadie pasara, hasta que sintió un chakra levemente familiar. Dos chakras, mejor dicho. Reconoció a Kiba Inuzuka y a su perro, ¿cómo era? Ah, Akamaru. Luego logró reconocer a Shino Aburame, el novio de Hinata. Una chica tímida y alguien que no habla. Se preguntó cómo llegaron a ser un asunto..._

_Los dos ninjas, con título ANBU recientemente adquirido, se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba el Nara. Shikamaru los miró fijamente._

_-Inuzuka.- llamó. Kiba lo miró con una ceja alzada- ¿Te importaría ayudarme a entrenar?- lo había visto primero a él, después de todo. Todavía recordaba la amenaza implícita de Ino. El chico perro pareció extrañado, pero asintió con un rubor. Shikamaru se levantó- Gomen si te dejé sin contrincante de entreno, Aburame-san._

_-Shino. Y está bien, puedo ver.- contestó el chico insecto, sentándose cerca de donde Shikamaru había estado hasta hacía unos segundos._

_Acabaron los dos sudorosos y jadeantes. Shikamaru sonrió. Kiba era un digno rival, al fin de cuentas._

_-Deberíamos repetirlo algún día.- comentó Kiba con una sonrisa. Shikamaru simplemente asintió._

_-Si no es demasiado problemático.- miró la hora y maldijo, desapareciendo en un 'puf', dejando a un Inuzuka extremadamente confundido._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Sinceramente, no había sido la gran cosa. Pero la cara confundida de Kiba era adorable. Sin mencionar el rubor.

-¡Hey, Nara-san!- hablando del rey de Roma...

-Inuzuka, ¿tan problemático es decir mi nombre?- gruñó perezosamente el Nara. Kiba enrojeció.

-Gomen...

-¿Pasó algo?

-Quería... decir...- vaciló, pareció pensar- ¿Entrenamos?- Shikamaru notó por el lenguaje corporal y el nerviosismo que Kiba quería decir otra cosa. Kiba nunca se ponía nervioso al preguntar eso. Aunque sonaba tentador, negó.

-Lo siento, Inuzuka, debo salir de misión de unos minutos.

-¿Con tu equipo?

-Solo.- no diría que era rango A. Por alguna razón, simplemente no quería preocuparlo, aunque nada le decía que efectivamente Kiba se preocupaba por él. Era un ANBU, después de todo, así que todos deberían saber a qué atenerse con misiones para un ANBU. Vio a Kiba a los ojos, y no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó, y le dio un beso en la frente- Te veré en dos semanas, Inuzuka. Más te vale que estés aquí para entrenar...

-H-Hai...- tartamudeó Kiba, y el Nara desapareció.

* * *

2 semanas después

Kiba paseaba impacientemente cerca de la entrada a Konoha. Estaba preocupado. ¿Y si Shikamaru no volvía? ¿Y si algo malo había pasado? Había oído de uno de su equipo que la misión que Tsunade le había dado esta vez era especialmente peligrosa. Rango A. ¿Por qué Shikamaru no le dijo? ¿No confiaba en él? Se habían hecho amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se dicen eso.

_Deja de engañarte, Kiba. Lo quieres como algo más que un amigo..._

Pero ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba al Nara. Sabía que era gay. Toda Konoha lo sabía. También todos sabían que él mismo era gay. Pero nadie decía rumores de Shikamaru respecto a alguien. Nadie sabía si había tenido novios, nadie sabía si le gustaba alguien. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué tipo de mejores amigos no saben si a su mejor amigo le gusta alguien o no?

Decidió no darle vueltas. Ino le había dado miradas muy extrañas últimamente, Kiba se preguntó si tenía algo extraño en su cara.

-¡Ninja herido!- las palabras de Kotetsu lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y reaccionó. Fue a la entrada.

_Que no sea la máscara de ciervo. Que no sea la máscara de ciervo..._

-¡Es el ciervo!- maldición. Kiba salió a su encuentro. No detectó casi nada de chakra en su cuerpo, y no necesitaba ser ninja médico para saber que Shikamaru estaba mal. Tenía algo así como cataratas de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó rápidamente al hospital, antes de que Izumo o Kotetsu se dieran cuenta.

Apenas entró, varias enfermeras gritaron con horror. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, era la mejor médico, después de todo. Dio mil órdenes, y logró quitarle Shikamaru a Kiba.

* * *

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Kiba a la pelirrosa apenas ésta entró a la sala de espera. La chica sonrió.

-Sólo fue una herida de hacha en la espalda, pero se recuperará bien... creo que está despierto, ¿lo quieres ver?

-Sí.- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que estuvo en la puerta número 248. Tomó aire y entró, cerrando tras de sí. Shikamaru parecía dormitar, pero abrió los ojos al oír que alguien entraba. Vio a Kiba y sonrió ligeramente.

-Inuzuka...

-Kiba. Dime Kiba.- musitó el menor. Shikamaru sonrió.

-Kiba. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

-Te traje.

-Así que tú eras ese olor de perro.- Shikamaru sonrió. Kiba enrojeció- No pasa nada. En realidad hueles a lavanda... y es delicioso...- Shikamaru cerró unos segundos los ojos. Kiba se ruborizó más profundamente, pero se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama del Nara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era rango A?- musitó.

-No... no quería preocuparte. Sé que puede sonar idiota... pero... no sé...

-Serás baka. Me preocupé más. Me enteré por uno de tu escuadrón, y pensé... pensé que no confiabas en mí... y... yo...- tomó aire y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que se habían comenzado a acumular en sus ojos salieran. Sintió la mano fuerte de Shikamaru sobre la suya.

-Te confiaría mi vida. Pero la última vez entraste en pánico y comenzaste a protestar a Tsunade de que me daba misiones demasiado peligrosas...- Shikamaru rió un poco. Kiba se ruborizó. ¿Acaso sólo podía reaccionar así con el Nara?- Y no podemos tener a uno de los mejores ANBU castigado como bebé por ser tan insolentes con la Hokage, ¿o sí?

-¿Quién?

-Tú. Te subestimas...- suspiró el Nara- Kiba... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Y me prometes que no me odiarás?

-¿Cómo podría odiarte?

-Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo.

-Te amo...- hubo un momento de silencio que se sintió eterno. Luego, Shikamaru, dispuesto a dormir, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

-Te amo, Shikamaru.- musitó Kiba. Las lágrimas finalmente salieron- Jamás me hagas algo así, baka. Pasé un infierno preguntándome si estabas bien...

* * *

Shikamaru había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Kiba y él se habían besado desde aquel día. Pero, sinceramente, no le importaba ya. Lo único que importaba es que tenía al hombre que amaba en sus brazos, dormido, en su cama. Y ese hombre lo amaba de vuelta.

Shikamaru había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho a Kiba "te amo". Pero, sinceramente, no le importaba. Porque por cada vez que lo decía, obtenía un "yo te amo más" de parte de su lindo cachorrito...


	4. ItaNeji2

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Itachi Uchiha era un millonario. No cualquiera. Era el heredero de Uchiha Corporation, una multinacional que podía compararse con un imperio. Era la mejor empresa, al lado de otra. Hyuuga Empire. No competían, aunque los en algunos casos tenían mercados similares. Fugaku Uchiha y los gemelos Hyuuga, fundadores de sus respectivas empresas, habían firmado varios acuerdos. A pesar de que ambos gemelos tenían hijos, el heredero al imperio Hyuuga no era la hija mayor de Hiashi, el mayor de los dos, sino el único hijo de Hizashi.

Sin embargo, ese heredero había sido ocultado del público por prácticamente toda su vida, por lo que nadie sabía ni siquiera su apariencia. Eso sería hasta la fiesta de sucesión de los Uchiha. El heredero Hyuuga había sido invitado, por supuesto.

-¿No creen que sería incluso increíble que se casaran? Seríamos más unidos.- comentó Fugaku, mientras recibía a los invitados. Los gemelos Hyuuga rieron por lo bajo.

-Mi hijo _es_ gay. Pero al mantenerlo oculto, su vida social ha sido muy limitada, es algo estoico, y... bueno. Tuvo un novio, incluso, y no le fue muy bien. Fue un idiota... así que mi hijo no parece interesado en ese tema.- respondió Hizashi.

-Sin embargo, siempre existe la posibilidad.- agregó Hiashi.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Estará aquí en poco tiempo.- informó Hizashi- Pasó por Hinata y Hanabi.

* * *

-¿Estás buscando a alguien, aniki?- rió Sasuke. Itachi rodó los ojos.

-No.

-Mientes. No me digas que esperas que mi amigo venga, has estado así desde que te dije que vendría...

-Quizá me llame _un poco_ la atención, pero no...- vio la mirada de Sasuke. Sabía que no estaba siendo convincente. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Sasuke le había estado contando anécdotas de cosas que había hecho con un amigo. Se había negado a darle un nombre, o una descripción física de él, pero le había dado casi cada detalle de sus ideas, su humor, su personalidad. También de su vida amorosa. ¿En serio? ¿Un millonario con sólo un novio? Ni siquiera él, estoico casi a morir, había tenido menos de cuatro.

-Itachi, me esperas de noche cada vez que paso un día con él, y me preguntas cosas antes de que siquiera deje mi abrigo y mis zapatos.- Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-¿Te gusta él?- preguntó Itachi. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que quizá Sasuke salía con el chico misterioso por interés amoroso...

-No. De hecho, él me da consejos ocasionales para ayudarme con Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame y él son de sus amigos más cercanos, hasta donde tenía entendido. Itachi, sé que te interesa, pero cuido a mis amigos, ¿sí? Y sé que no eres precisamente un santo. Así que te advierto que si lo dañas, te vas a arrepentir, y no sólo por lo que yo te pueda hacer. Sus amigos te podrían matar.

-Suena como que lo quieren mucho.

-Digamos que es un poco inocente, no entiende chistes de doble sentido, por ejemplo. Y al principio es bastante tímido, en general es callado, y teme cometer errores. Incluso duda de ir de viaje a algún lugar con alguien porque nadie puede verlo irse... es un rollo, pero todos estamos dispuestos a ese rollo por él. Es el mejor amigo que podrías pedir. Y novio, pero... bueno. Ya entiendes.- explicó Sasuke. Esta vez, él comenzó a escanear las cabezas de la reunión- ¡Ahí está!- Itachi volteó de inmediato, pero en el lugar que Sasuke señalaba sólo había una cabellera larga (muy larga) sujetada apenas por una banda casi al final del pelo. ¿Será que era trasvesti?

-¡Neji!- la cabellera se giró a verlos. Itachi tuvo que recordarse de respirar. El cuerpo del joven de cabello largo era definitivamente _masculino_, y era todo un Adonis. Trabajado en un punto justo, el traje dejaba claro que su cuerpo era... perfecto. Siguió hasta su rostro: intacto, piel pálida, con aquel pelo chocolate enmarcándolo. Y sus ojos eran... esperen, ¿por qué jodidos usaba lentes oscuros?- ¡Ven!

El joven pareció verlos, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos, subió a la especie de tarima, pero vaciló al ver que recibía varias miradas curiosas... y otras que parecían querer comérselo.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué hay caníbales que me miran como un filete de carne?- preguntó Neji una vez llegó. Parecía ligeramente nervioso, pero su voz... grave, ligeramente rasposa, pero tan suave como la seda. Itachi se encontró pensando en cómo rayos podía hacer suyo para siempre a aquel dios.

-No son caníbales.

-Pero me miran como si lo fueran.

-Es porque te quieren en su cama.

-Pero mi cama es demasiado cómoda, no quiero dormir en otra.- el joven frunció el ceño.

-Se quieren meter en tus pantalones.

-Pero no van a caber, hay unos demasiado gordos.

-Neji, Kami, ya hemos pasado por esto.

-Nunca a tan grande escala, Sasuke, ¿por qué son así?- Itachi rió por los bajo, y Neji lo vio y se ruborizó fuertemente.

-Perdón mis modales. Neji, él es mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha... Itachi... sí, bueno, él es Neji, mi mejor amigo...

-Un placer.- dijo Neji, extendiendo la mano.

-El placer es todo mío.- respondió Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa, estrechándosela firmemente. Neji tenía un agarre fuerte y seguro, pero su mano era tan suave...

-La fiesta dará inicio en cualquier momento.

-Debo ir con mi familia, hasta luego.- Neji bajó y se perdió entre la multitud de millonarios, algunos lo seguían observando. Itachi frunció el ceño. Debía reclamar su territorio antes de que a alguien más se le ocurriera ir tras el castaño.

* * *

La fiesta dio inicio y, por supuesto, Fugaku presentó a su hijo mayor coo nuevo dueño, y al menor como su mano derecha. Los hermanos se llevaban bien y ambos eran los mejores para tomar cargo de la empresa.

-También, me gustaría presentar a mis mejores amigos, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga, y sus respectivas familias.- agregó Fugaku. Itachi vio que Sasuke sonreía ligeramente, como si lo esperara. Hiashi y Hizashi subieron primero, y fueron con Fugaku a intercambiar un abrazo amistoso.

-Bueno, yo soy Hiashi, y tengo dos maravillosas hijas: Hinata y Hanabi.- las dos chicas subieron, y arrancaron aplausos de admiración. Eran hermosas.

-Y yo, Hizashi, tengo un hijo perfecto: Neji.- Itachi vio el camino que se abría para que el pelo chocolate que le encantó pasara hasta la tarima, y se acercó a su padre de manera tímida. Parecía nervioso de nuevo, Itachi lo vio evaluando las caras de todos los presentes. Pareció ignorar los aplausos y algunos comentarios, parecía no prestar atención a nada.

Apenas dejaron de hablar, Itachi vio a Neji correr fuera de la vista, lo vio correr al jardín. Después de saludar a algunos millonarios, salió tras él, lo buscó casi desesperadamente, y lo encontró en medio del laberinto paseando de un lado a otro frente a la fuente.

-¿Las personas te ponen nervioso?- preguntó. Vio que saltó un poco, y lo volteó a ver. Y el Uchiha apreció los ojos perlados con un poco de lavanda que lo voltearon a ver. Notó que se relajó al verlo.

-Lo siento. No... no estoy acostumbrado.

-Lo noté.

Neji se sintió avergonzado. Debía controlarse más. Debía... debía ser un Hyuuga perfecto.

Itachi notó que era algo incómodo para Neji, quien se había ruborizado violentamente.

-Era broma, Neji-kun. Sinceramente, nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. Tan... perfecto. Y te ves... adorable cuando te ruborizas...- no sabía exactamente cómo tranquilizarlo. Pareció funcionar, porque su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso, aunque un ligero rubor todavía estaba presente.

-No soy _adorable._\- hizo un puchero. Itachi se acercó.

-Sí, lo eres. Eres adorable, eres hermoso...- Neji retrocedió un paso, nervioso por la cercanía de Itachi. El Uchiha lo sostuvo por sus caderas, sintió el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del Hyuuga con aquel contacto- Y eres mío.

-¡No soy un objeto!- protestó Neji, pero los labios del Uchiha lo silenciaron en pocos segundos. El beso fue algo torpe. Neji no tenía mucha experiencia, y aunque su cuerpo lo devolvió, su duda lo hizo retirarse- ¡Tú...!- Neji le dio un puñetazo en el estómago- Deja de violarme.

-No te estoy violando.

-¡Pues deja de invadir mi espacio personal!

-Pues... soy tu novio, puedo invadirlo.

-¡No puedes...! ¿Eh?

-Seré tu novio. Seré tuyo, por completo.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga se había desmayado. Itachi, casi en pánico porque no sabía qué pasaba, lo llevó al hospital, donde le dijeron que vigilara que comiera azúcar cada hora y que evitara situaciones que lo pusieran nervioso o tenso.

Después de unas semanas, Neji finalmente aceptó salir con él. Poco después aceptó ser su novio.

-Sabía que acabarían juntos.- dijo Sasuke con suficiencia, mientras él y Kiba los miraban pelear en la piscina.

-Se parecen mucho, ¿no crees? Pelean por quién paga las citas, Neji se niega a ser la mujer de la relación, pero Itachi sigue siendo demasiado dominante...

-Pero se aman, eso es lo que importa, ¿no crees, cachorrito?- ronroneó Sasuke en el oído de su novio. Kiba se ruborizó violentamente, e intentó alejarse de él ocultándose en las sábanas de la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana. Pero Sasuke lo atrapó y lo besó apasionadamente.

* * *

-¡Pagaste por las últimas cuatro citas, Itachi! ¡Te dije que no quería ser la mujer de la relación, y te lo vuelvo a decir!

-¡A veces actúas como mujer! Kami, ya entiendo por qué Shikamaru dice que son problemáticas...

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¡Cásate conmigo!- Neji parpadeó. No sabía qué hacer. Seguía molesto, no, estaba _furioso_, con su novio, por haberlo llamado _mujer_. Detestaba que lo tratara como la mujer de la relación. Pero lo amaba, lo adoraba, aún así... y...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó.

-No te compré un anillo por nada. Y para que no protestes por sólo tener uno tú, _por ser la mujer de la relación_, yo también tendré uno. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Neji Hyuuga?- Itachi se inclinó.

-¡Sí!- bueno, por mucho que no le gustara ser la mujer de la relación, disfrutó cada segundo que Itachi estuvo con la rodilla al suelo mientras le ponía el anillo.


	5. NejiGaa2

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Era extraño. Nunca se había sentido así, a decir verdad. Pero según lo que todos decían, estaba enamorado.

Sí.

_Neji Hyuuga_ estaba _enamorado_.

Sin embargo, se encontró con un pequeño (gigantesco) problema. El objeto de su amor era perfectamente _NO_ gay. Mierda, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación así? Además, eran amigos. No mejores amigos exactamente, pero se llevaban bien, algo que sin un rubio hiperactivo Uzumaki no sería posible.

Su situación se volvió todavía más incómoda cuando Naruto anunció el viaje de graduación al destino más romántico que Neji podía imaginar. Una isla griega que era tan perfecta que llegaba a parecer de fantasía. El Hyuuga había imaginado un par de veces esa misma isla como destino de _luna de miel_. ¿Qué le pasaba a Naruto por la cabeza? ¿Estaba loco?

-¡Kyaaa, ese lugar es tan romántico, y hermoso! ¡Y lo tendremos todo para nosotros por dos meses!

**_Alguien máteme, por favor._**

La chica pelirrosa, Sakura, comenzó a hablar de infinidad de cosas románticas que podían hacer. Neji quería matarla. Y su novia, Tenten, tampoco ayudaba.

-Sí, Saku, te llevaré ahí.

Mierda, estaba tan perdido.

Debía morir. Kami lo odiaba.

-¡Neji! Creí que te gustaría este lugar, ¡hay lugares perfectos para meditar!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa brillante. Neji lo miró fijamente.

-No se puede meditar con parejas gritando sus asuntos románticos en una isla romántica, Uzumaki.- contestó fríamente.

-Deberías darle crédito, Hyuuga. Naruto intentó un lugar que complaciera a todos. No es su culpa que tú no estés conforme con nada. Deja de ser un patán por una vez en tu vida, ¿o de verdad naciste así?- ouch. Eso dolía más de lo que podía haber imaginado. Su voz fría, molesta. Por su propia culpa. Neji no respondió, cerró los ojos, y suspiró. A veces simplemente estaba de mal humor, no podía controlarlo mucho, contrario a lo que la gente pensaba del "genio, maravilloso, perfecto, y estoico, frío, sin sentimientos" Hyuuga. Su línea de pensamientos lo había frustrado, y Naruto fue la primera persona en hablarle, y sufrió las consecuencias.

-Gracias, Gaara.

Sí. Gaara no Sabaku era el amor del Hyuuga. Y detestaba al ojiperla, por una razón que éste no entendía todavía. Matsuri, su novia, se colgó a su brazo. Neji sabía que era una zorra. Todos lo sabían. Gaara la usaba, todos sabían eso también. Excepto ella, ella era densa, y no comprendía que Gaara en realidad no la amaba.

-¿Neji? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sasuke Uchiha. Los ojos perlados se abrieron.

-Perfecto, gracias.- masculló. La campana sonó y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir- Naruto.- el rubio lo miró- Perdón por haberte hablado así.- Naruto sonrió.

-Te disculpo, Neji. Sé que no todos los días son buenos.- Neji asintió con media sonrisa. Para Naruto eso bastaba para entender. Era bastante simple, y Neji agradecía tener un amigo así.

-¿Vamos?- Sasuke lo esperaba- Es algo que tiene que ver con _él_, ¿verdad?

Llegaron al dojo. Eran los dos campeones de artes marciales (todas) del colegio. El sábado tenían el campeonato. Y luego tenían exactamente cinco horas para ir al vuelo de graduación. Los dos, como eran, tenían todo fríamente calculado. Eran amigos cercanos, desde la infancia, y se entendían muy bien. Además, Sasuke era el novio de Naruto. Algo que sólo ayudaba a que fueran más cercanos. Entrenaron con fuerza, debían estar en forma. Los dos pasaron a la casa de Naruto, donde el rubio mostró todo el amor que sentía por Sasuke, quien devolvió el (no tan pequeño) gesto. Gaara también estaba ahí con Matsuri, besándose de una manera tan intensa y asquerosa que a Neji le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Te ves un poco verde, Neji. ¿Estás bien?- el ojiperla leyó la segunda intención de pregunta del Uchiha en sus ojos negros.

-Estoy bien. Pero es un poco tarde, y debo llegar a cenar. Creo que tendremos invitados hoy.- se excusó- Hasta mañana.- salió de la casa, a pesar de la lluvia y de que no tenía siquiera algo para taparse decentemente. Aquella visita le cayó como patada al hígado. Gaara no lo iba a amar. Ni siquiera había una posibilidad de que volteara a verlo con aprecio. ¿En qué pensaba? Entró empapado en su casa, sin importarle la mirada preocupada de Hinata, su prima, la burla de los ojos de Hanabi, quien era un auténtico dolor de cabeza, y la mirada ligeramente confundida de su tío.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

-No.- musitó Neji, y subió a su habitación. Hiashi suspiró y entró a su habitación. Increíblemente, Neji ya estaba cambiado en ropa seca, y un poco formal.

-Neji, siéntate. Dime qué pasa.

-Lo amo, tío. Lo amo. Pero él... nunca... nunca me va a ver de esa manera...- Neji se dejó caer sentado en su cama.

-¿Sabaku, de nuevo?

-Sí.

-Neji, sabes que no me opongo a nada que tú quieras, pero de verdad me duele verte así. Quiero que seas feliz, maldición, y te hice ver en claro que espero que todas las decisiones de tu vida sean tuyas, para que puedas ser feliz. No te forzaré nunca a que manejes la empresa familiar, como todos creen que haré, quiero que tengas la profesión que se te dé la gana, ¿entiendes? Y puedes salir con quien quieras, pero lo único que te pido, es que todo eso te haga feliz. No quiero verte llorar por ese idiota, él no sabe lo que se pierde, ¿entiendes? Sé que puede no funcionar mucho ahora, pero trata de salir con otras personas, como amigos o como pareja, no importa. Pero vive.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Neji miraba a su tío con sorpresa, pero con felicidad.

-Gracias. Por estar conmigo y apoyarme.

Hiashi asintió y le dio un abrazo.

-Siempre estaré. Y, si quieres saber algo, el hijo del socio que viene hoy es gay, y es MUY atractivo.

-¡Hiashi!- los dos rieron un poco, por lo bajo- Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.

* * *

Bueno, siendo sinceros, no coqueteó, o al menos no intencionalmente, con el hijo del socio de su tío, Tobirama Senju. Sin embargo, sí notó el interés del Senju en él. Y fue víctima de él por el resto de la semana. Bueno, víctima sería ser cruel. A decir verdad, Neji se sentía bien, Tobirama era atractivo, y era todo un caballero. Neji solía pensar que él era dominante, pero podía vivir con la idea de que Tobirama sería seme y él uke en caso de una relación.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Naruto a nadie en específico, mientras entraban a la cafetería- No lo he visto antes.

-¿Neji?- preguntó Sasuke. Pero Neji estaba petrificado. Tobirama Senju se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía un lirio blanco en sus manos, un lirio perfecto- Neji, ¿estás bien?

-Hola. Soy Tobirama Senju.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Gaara no Sabaku.

Silencio. Los tres vieron a Neji, pensando en si se presentaría o no. Tobirama pareció leerles la mente, y sonrió.

-Neji y yo ya nos conocemos. Vine porque tenía curiosidad de ver cómo era donde estudiaba él. Y esto es para ti.- le dio el lirio. Tobirama se acercó a su oído y susurró- Sé que amas al Sabaku, Neji. Pero sé que es un idiota contigo. ¿Me darías la oportunidad de hacerte feliz?

-Tobirama...- los ojos perlados de Neji, por primera vez en su vida, dejaron de ser las perlas heladas en público. Se miraron a los ojos por un buen rato- Yo... no sé...

-Entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas, Neji, que no me daré por vencido contigo tan fácilmente.- le dio un beso en la frente- Te quiero.- después le dio un beso en la mano y se fue. Sasuke sacudió al Hyuuga, quien al final despertó de la especie de trance en el que había entrado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó.

-No sé.- murmuró el Hyuuga, volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Ni siquiera con tu novio puedes actuar como un ser humano?- oyó que gruñó el pelirrojo. Neji le dirigió una mirada venenosa por primera vez en su vida, pero no dijo nada. No podía. Sabía que estaba molesto, y prefería guardarse las palabras que diría, y que probablemente después lamentaría. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, y poco a poco la cafetería se fue llenando, y a su mesa llegaron Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura y Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, ¿quién es Tobirama Senju?- la Hyuuga alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Se fue hace poco. Vino a ver a Neji.- dijo Sasuke. Hinata no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Es el hijo de uno de los socios de papá, llegaron a cenar hace dos noches. Desde que papá y Neji entraron al comedor, Tobirama no despegó sus ojos de Neji-nii-san. Está loco por él, lo juro. Le ha mandado muchos regalos y flores y dulces.

-Hinata, deja de divulgarlo, ¿sí?- dijo Neji de mal humor.

-Naruto preguntó y es tu mejor amigo, tiene derecho a saberlo.

-¡Sí, tengo derechos! ¡Gracias, Hinata-chan!

-Dobe.- Sasuke rodó los ojos. Naruto le dio un codazo, y comenzaron las discusiones infantiles que solían sostener, y el asunto de Tobirama quedó olvidado, algo que el Hyuuga agradeció profundamente. La cafetería se abrió repentinamente, con los Akatsuki, el grupo más popular de la universidad élite que conectaba con la secundaria. Los ojos negros de Itachi Uchiha pasearon por el lugar hasta que se detuvieron en Neji. Kisame, su novio enorme, sonrió ligeramente.

Se acercaron a su mesa.

-Así que... Hyuuga. Oí que Senju vino a verte, un.- Deidara, el primo de Naruto, comentó, viendo significativamente el lirio. Neji gruñó en su interior, pero miró fríamente a los Akatsuki. Algo que pocos podían lograr, tomando en cuenta el sex-appeal que tenían todos.

-¿Y eso los involucra porque...?- cuestionó.

-Nos involucra porque Pain no va a permitir que Tobirama Senju se interponga en su camino a su meta.

-Y la meta... ¿me importa porque...?

-Pero qué denso es este chico. ¿Seguro que es un puto genio?- preguntó Hidan de mal humor. Kakuzu le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Compórtate. Pain nos matará si lo insultas.

-Mira, te lo voy a decir claro. Pain quiere que seas su novio, digamos que para siempre, así que nosotros nos vamos a encargar de que nada se interponga entre tú y él, y el Senju es un serio problema para eso. Así que dinos, ¿son novios o lo podemos alejar sin matarlo?- Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y compartía muchas características con su ototo, se notaba. No sólo en lo físico.

-No somos novios.- masculló Neji- Y déjenlo en paz. Y díganle a Pain que si tanto me "quiere" como su "novio", que haga las cosas él.- espetó Neji- ¡Y por Kami, déjenme en paz!

Salió echando humo de las orejas.

-Esto es nuevo. Pero creo que a Pain le gustará que tenga genio. A mí me gusta.- dijo Tobi.

-Nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho.- dijo Sasori. Miró a su primo, Gaara, quien parecía molesto por algo- ¿Estás bien, Gaara?

-Perfecto. Largo.

* * *

Gaara en realidad no se sentía muy bien. Estaba más allá de perfecto. Normalmente no le importaban las cosas. ¿Por qué le importaba que Neji tuviera pretendientes? ¿Y por qué le importaba que se hubiera enterado por medios diferentes a sus amigos, o al menos diferente del propio Hyuuga? Entendía que su amistad no era muy grande, y a veces se querían matar la mitad del tiempo, pero...

_**Pero nada. Él no tiene por qué divulgar su vida privada.**_

Pero era su amigo, hasta cierto punto, ¿no? Cierto, sin Naruto no lo serían, pero lo eran ahora, ¿no? Algo, no debía ser elaborado. Pero Neji tenía a dos hombres que de verdad querían estar con él, como pareja, y se enteró de ambos el mismo día, uno por el mismo pretendiente, y del otro por los amigos del pretendiente.

¿Por qué se sentía traicionado por Neji? En realidad, el Hyuuga no había hecho nada. En lo absoluto. Y hasta mandó a volar a los Akatsuki. Le gustaba que fuera exigente y difícil de complacer, la verdad. A veces podía ser molesto, pero en ocasiones así lo agradecía. Lo que le preocupaba era que ahora Pain personalmente iba a hacer los movimientos para ganarse al Hyuuga. Y Pain tenía una gran fama de conseguir lo que quería, corroborada por sus amigos.

Esperen. ¿Por qué le preocupaba que Pain consiguiera a Neji como novio?

No. No podía ser.

Simplemente no.

* * *

El sábado llegó rápido. Naruto y Gaara tenían entradas al torneo de artes marciales de Sasuke y Neji. El pelirrojo notó, con cierto pesar, que Pain estaba ahí también. Y no muy lejos de ellos, Tobirama Senju estaba con sus hermanos. Hinata y Hiashi estaban en los asientos especiales. Habían dos asientos vacíos al lado de Hiashi, y Gaara se preguntó por qué.

Pero el torneo había comenzado. Así que prestó un poco de atención al novio de su mejor amigo, que ganó, por supuesto, a su contrincante. Después llegó Neji, y venció rápidamente al suyo. Típico. Los movimientos gráciles pero mortíferos del Hyuuga eran conocidos por todos. Algunos nuevos, algunos viejos, pero siempre ganaba.

No hay necesidad de decir que Gaara se aburrió. No era que no le interesara. Pero habían demasiados chicos que intentaban llegar alto. Los únicos encuentros que valían la pena eran los de Sasuke y, todavía más, los de Neji. Naruto y Hinata hacían porras por ambos siempre. Gaara miró a Itachi en los asientos especiales con Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto también echaba porras por ambos chicos. El pelirrojo notó que Tobirama y sus hermanos de vez en cuando también apoyaban abiertamente a Neji. Hiashi en una ocasión había girado para ver quiénes eran, y los había saludado con una sonrisa.

_**Bueno, mierda. A Hiashi le agrada Tobirama. A mí siempre me hace una mueca extraña. Definitivamente no tengo oportunidad.**_

Alto ahí. ¿Tener oportunidad de qué? ¿Por qué le importaba si a Hiashi le caía bien el Senju? No era algo importante, ¿o sí? No, no tenía por qué serlo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sólo el ruido de la premiación doble del primer lugar para Sasuke y Neji. Era el sexto año consecutivo que los dos ganaban el primer lugar. El primer encuentro el primer año duró horas, hasta que decidieron hacer eso.

Gaara sabía que los dos ganarían el primer lugar, de nuevo. Pero eso no paraba el orgullo que sentía al saber que Neji era uno de los ganadores. No entendía muy bien por qué se sentía orgulloso de él. Sólo sabía que lo estaba.

Luego se dio cuenta. Lo amaba.

¿Cómo se suponía que se lo diría?

* * *

Neji sonrió un poco. Sasuke y él se miraron, y los dos levantaron sus trofeos respectivos al mismo tiempo, con todo el lugar aplaudiendo. Luego bajaron los trofeos, y estrechó manos con el Uchiha. Sus dos familias se juntaron para la fotografía conmemorativa. Todos los estoicos con su expresión normal... o, bueno, con su inexpresión normal.

Naruto y Gaara se abrieron paso hasta donde estaban, Naruto abrazó a su novio, quien lo besó.

-Estoy orgulloso. De los dos, ¡dattebayo!- Neji rió entre dientes.

-Neji y yo sólo nos vamos a duchar y cambiar, y nos iremos al aeropuerto con ustedes.- dijo el pelinegro.

* * *

En el camino al aeropuerto, Matsuri estuvo insinuándosele a Gaara todo el tiempo.

-¡Basta! Zorra, Neji se irá en medio de ustedes dos, y si creo que algo raro pasa, te dejo tirada en la esquina.- gruñó Sasuke. Se había detenido, y Neji hizo el cambio sin inmutarse. Parecía aburrido.

El Hyuuga comenzó a recibir varios mensajes. Gruñó.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Tobirama o Pain?- dijo Naruto con diversión.

-Ambos.- masculló Neji.

-Cuando regresemos definitivamente irás a una cita.

-Naruto, creo que Neji tiene a otra persona en mente.

-¿A quién?

-Déjenme en paz.- Neji respondió un mensaje a cada uno. Gaara notó, de reojo, con diversión, que decía que lo dejaran porque iba de vacaciones y quería relajarse.

* * *

Un mes después...

Bueno, esto no era exactamente como había planeado. Cortó con Matsuri desde que entraron al aeropuerto. Ella armó un drama, aunque después se calmó diciendo que no importaba si él no se consideraba fuerte para no engañarla y por eso estaban cortando, ella lo esperaría. A lo que Gaara, por supuesto, le respondió con un seco.

-Te quiero fuera de mi vida para siempre, zorra.

Y los cuatro hombres ignoraron el patético drama por el cual Matsuri perdió el vuelo. De verdad, era idiota.

Gaara y Neji debían compartir habitación. En realidad, Neji y Sasuke eran compañeros originalmente, pero Naruto suplicó por todos los medios que Neji lo dejara estar con su novio. Sasuke era un poco más digno que suplicar, así que simplemente le ordenó irse con el compañero original de Naruto, Gaara.

Neji suspiró. Lo que hacía por sus amigos.

No había olvidado lo que Hiashi le había dicho. Vivir un poco. ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si recibía el mensaje tres veces a la semana?

Neji no hablaba mucho con Gaara. Y cuando hablaban, era algo así como...

-¡Yo estaba viendo televisión!

-Deja de ser llorón.

-Idiota.

-Patán.

-Descerebrado.

-¿Naciste patán?

-¿Qué significa patán?

-Alguien como tú.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza.

-Creo que ya tengo ganas de vomitar.

Y Neji salía de la habitación, irritado como sólo Gaara podía irritarlo. Gaara se quedaba. Por un lado, le gustaba hacerlo enfadar, se miraba más atractivo de cierta manera. Por otro lado, se detestaba por hacerlo enfadar, porque entonces el ojiperla se iba y no regresaba hasta después de cenar.

Consideró que su comportamieto no ayudaba al hecho de que lo amaba y quería estar con él para siempre.

Así que decidió, como primer paso, declarar su homosexualidad a su grado. Podría hacerlo en la cena. Y para mejorar las cosas, podía decir inmediatamente después que amaba a Neji Hyuuga con todo su ser.

* * *

Honestamente, no esperó que todo acabara así.

**_Flashback_**

_-¡Hey, chicos, Gaara quiere decirnos algo, dattebayo!- dijo Naruto. Gaara lo pensó, y se paró._

_-Soy gay.- algunos no parecían sorprendidos, pero varios estaban como en shock- Y amo a Neji Hyuuga con todo mi ser._

_La puerta estaba abierta para dejar ver a un Hyuuga con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero luego furiosos, mientras salía. Gaara había ido tras él._

_-Neji._

_-¡No te acerques!_

_-Por favor, Neji..._

_-¡No! ¿Tienes siquiera idea de lo que he pasado por tu culpa? ¡Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte, maldición, y tú simplemente estabas ahí, besuqueándote con la zorra de Matsuri, insultándome todo el tiempo! ¿¡Qué esperas que haga con lo que acabas de hacer!? ¿Caer a tus pies, como todos? ¡No funciona así, Gaara! ¡No puedes venir y hacer lo que se te dé la gana con los sentimientos de las personas! ¡Y recuerdo perfectamente bien que soy un patán de nacimiento! ¿Me explicas cómo eso cambió de la noche a la mañana? ¡No digas mentiras, eres un idiota!- los ojos perla eran fríos y duros, pero Gaara podía ver la desesperación y dolor. Y se sintió culpable. No había querido herirlo._

_Neji se fue corriendo._

**_Fin Flashback_**

El pelirrojo suspiró y subió a la habitación compartida. Notó que Neji no estaba dormido, sino con una luz encendida, viendo al techo.

-¿Lo decías de verdad?- preguntó repentinamene. Gaara suspiró.

-Sí. Yo... no creí... perdón por haberte tratado así.

-No importa. También fui un idiota contigo. Lamento haberte hablado así. Sólo entré en pánico. Nadie... nadie logra sacarme reacciones como tú...- Gaara suspiró.

-Lo siento.

-No. Está bien. Quizá debería reaccionar más a veces, según mi tío.- hubo un momento de silencio- ¿Gaara?

-¿Sí?- el ojiperla se incorporó, y se acercó al pelirrojo, ligeramente más bajo que él. Se inclinó ligeramente y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- Gaara le dio otro beso y lo abrazó con fuerza.


	6. GaaSasu

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Se suponía que era una persona que controlaba lo que pasaba en su vida, ¿no? Por Kami, era el Kazekage. Debía poder controlar su vida para poder dirigir la aldea. A pesar de que su mente estaba hecha un desastre, de alguna manera logró mantener el trabajo intacto. Era una pequeña victoria personal no dejar que su estado afectara su trabajo.

Frunció el ceño. No se suponía que debiera hacerlo, de todos modos. Se suponía que su vida estaba perfecta.

Claramente no contó con Sasuke Uchiha.

El ninja había regresado a Konoha hacía no más de cuatro meses, y había tenido un par de misiones diplomáticas en Suna. No como embajador, no. Iba protegiendo a la embajadora, Sakura. Si Sakura no estaba disponible, el embajador era el Hyuuga. Pero el protector siempre era Sasuke.

-La embajadora de Konoha está aquí, Kazekage-sama.

-Hazla pasar.

-¿Al ninja que viene con ella también?

-Sí.

Esperó un par de minutos, y pronto tuvo a la pelirrosa con él. Vio de reojo. La máscara del ANBU era diferente. No podía ser. ¿Sasuke no había venido? ¿Por qué?

Contestó vagamente a Sakura.

-Entonces nos pondremos de camino.

-¿De inmediato? Creí que se hospedarían por una noche.

-Lo haría, pero Sasuke está en el hospital y debo hacer un chequeo cada día. Tuvo una misión rango A, y creo que dijo algo de una distracción y su idiotez antes de que lo durmiéramos.- la pelirrosa suspiró.

-¿Y estará bien?- el pelirrojo experimentó cierta ansiedad.

-Sí, eso espero. Perdió mucha sangre, pero creo que estará bien. ¿Hay algo de lo que me perdí?- dijo Sakura con cierta confusión.

-Nada.

-Kazekage-sama, el Hokage le envía esta nota.- entonces el ANBU era el Hyuuga. Gaara abrió el sobre, sacó el papel y comenzó a leer.

_Sé lo que sientes por Sasuke, Gaara. Así que no intentes ocultarlo, y ven a verlo al hospital, ¿sí? Creo que le haría bien que estuvieras aquí. No sé, él parece más que interesado en ti, y no sólo porque eres sexy y eso. Digo, he visto como se miran, ¡dattebayo! Así que hagan, o haz, algo al respecto porque no quiero que mis dos mejores amigos se impidan ser felices a sí mismos._

Decía más cosas, pero eso era lo que le importaba a Gaara. Primero, porque no ocultaba sus sentimientos tan bien como creía. Segundo, tampoco leía los sentimientos tan bien como él creía.

-Iré con ustedes de vuelta a Konoha.

* * *

Fueron tres días de viaje. Gaara hacía la mayoría de guardias, más que todo porque estaba acostumbrado a no dormir por Shukaku. Aunque ahora dormía más, todavía le costaba volver a dormir.

Llegaron a Konoha, y fueron a la torre del Hokage.

-¡Gaara! ¡Esperaba que vinieras!

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- preguntó Gaara, ignorando el abrazo que el terremoto rubio le estaba dando.

-¿Sólo estás aquí por él?

-Naruto…

-Bien, bien. Habitación ciento doce, creo que debe estar despierto.

* * *

Gaara dudó bastante en entrar. Luego, simplemente entró.

Unos ojos negros lo siguieron hasta que se sentó en el sillón, después de cerrar la puerta.

-Kazekage-sama…

-Gaara.

Sasuke lo vio con cierta confusión. Gaara intentó suprimir los pensamientos de lo adorable que se miraba el Uchiha.

-Sólo llámame Gaara.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué hacer o qué decir.

-Gaara… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te visito en el hospital.

-¿Por qué?

Gaara cerró sus ojos. Debía decirlo, ¿no? No podría tener nunca al Uchiha si no lo decía. Sabía que tenía varios hombres persiguiéndolo. La sola idea de que Sasuke se fuera con alguno de ellos…

-Porque te amo y no quiero que te pase nada.- soltó. ¿De verdad lo dijo en voz alta? ¿O lo pensó muy fuerte? Abrió los ojos para ver a Sasuke, y lo que vio le quitó el aliento.

-¿T-tú m-me…?

Era demasiado adorable. No podía resistirse. El Uchiha estaba ruborizado fuertemente, con cara de absoluta confusión. El tartamudeo lo hizo ver más tímido, y adorable. No torpe.

-Sí, Sasuke Uchiha. Más o menos desde que volviste a Konoha.- contestó. Sasuke miró sus manos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. No bromeo con cosas así.

-Gaara… yo también… te amo…- lo miró con duda, que se disipó cuando Gaara finalmente le dio un beso en los labios.


	7. KibaIta

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Kiba gruñó. No fue un sonido muy humano que digamos. Sonaba como un perro, uno bastante grande, y feroz. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Después de todo, era un Inuzuka. Pero no cualquiera. Sino un alfa que encontró a su beta. Aunque por razones bastante evidentes, simplemente su pareja no se fijaría en él como un posible pretendiente.

Vamos. ¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso Kami lo odiaba? Sasuke salía con Naruto, cierto, pero... ¡Itachi! Todo estaba en contra.

#1- Itachi Uchiha era el próximo líder del clan Uchiha, lo cual ya le daba algo llamado ser "dominante". Los Inuzukas debían ser dominantes.

#2- Ni siquiera sabía si podía ser gay (Itachi, claro. Kiba era gay declarado)

#3- Itachi podría verlo como un simple cachorrito confundido, más que todo por los cinco años de diferencia.

Kiba se maldijo. ¿No pudo haber tenido la edad de Hana? Podrían ser mellizos o algo así. Algo para estar más cerca de Itachi.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Volviendo a sus gruñidos. Varias personas (hombres Y mujeres, qué descaro) le habían hecho propuestas muy indecentes a Itachi ese día. Kiba lo sabía, porque además de que lo seguía discretamente, podía oler. Demasiados olores, no todos ellos lindos, y algunos estaban excitados por su beta. SU Itachi.

No pudo evitar alegrarse cuando el ANBU los rechazó a todos, y a todas. Pero lo más molesto era lo que había dicho a todos.

_Estoy ocupado con alguien más._

No podía ser. Kiba lo seguía, sabía lo que hacía. Cuando iba de misiones, tenía métodos de seguir sabiendo qué le pasaba a su pareja (que no sabía que era su pareja, pero eso era lo de menos). Entonces eso le molestó bastante. Era un hombre muy territorial y posesivo, como todo Inuzuka que se respetara. Hasta cierto punto, Kiba se había sentido orgulloso de sí mismo, porque, al contrario de los miembros del clan que tenían su edad, controlaba mucho más sus hormonas, en especial en la época de apareamiento. Era un dolor emocional y físico, y Kiba no lograba dormir mucho, y no podía hacer misiones imporantes, pero Kiba se controlaba, y todo porque se negaba a compartir la cama con cualquiera que no fuera su Uchiha.

_Debo dejar de pensar en él como mío, creo que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre._

Y ahí se equivocaba Kiba. Todos sabían su nombre. Era, después de todo, el mejor ninja de su generación, junto con Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto. Nadie lo hubiera pensado, pero Kiba era un diamante en bruto. Así que, claro, cuando se hizo ANBU y fue con los otros genios, nadie dejó de expandir su fama. Todo ANBU sabía quién era Kiba Inuzuka, y todo lo que sabía hacer, y las historias ninjas junto a su escuadrón.

Itachi, por supuesto, debía saber su nombre. Después de todo, uno de los ninjas de su escuadrón debía ser sustituido en poco tiempo por transferencia de aldea, y Kiba fue de las primeras opciones para ingresar al mejor escuadrón ANBU. Tsunade misma lo había recomendado, y eso era mucho decir.

* * *

-Ototo, el Inuzuka, ¿qué tan bueno es?

-¿En qué?

-Como ANBU.

-El mejor rastreador, es increíblemente rápido y silencioso a pesar de tener a Akamaru con él todo el tiempo, sabe suficientes cosas de ninja médico, pero si quieres que le dé una calificación tipo cuando te evalúan para ANBU, le daría la misma que te dieron a ti, quizá dos o cuatro puntos menos porque sus elecciones de jutsus a veces lo pueden consumir mucho, que aunque no le ha dado problemas, puede dárselos, y muy serios.

Itachi asintió.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Pediré a Kiba para transferencia a mi escuadrón. Hirohito se casó con la chica de otra aldea que conoció en una misión, y... bueno. Kiba fue una de las primeras opciones para llenar su puesto, y decidí preguntarte, porque estás en su escuadrón. Tsunade me lo recomendó. Así que lo pediré.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Nos vas a dejar sin Kiba, aniki. Eres egoísta.- masculló.

-Bueno, quiero lo mejor. Pero le daré un día para que vaya con ustedes, si tanta es la cosa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y comenzó a subir a su habitación. Se detuvo en la base de las gradas.

-Ten cuidado con él, Itachi. Kiba podrá ser Inuzuka, pero hay más en él de lo que deja ver. Y tiene un muy buen instinto, así que vas a tener que delegar algunas veces. Sé que no te gusta, pero te aconsejaría que si quieres seguir con un escuadrón, nunca hagas enojar a Kiba. Naruto me dijo que la última vez que estuvo furioso de verdad tuvieron que sacarlo de la aldea, y paró destruyendo las ruinas ancestrales de otra aldea.

-Lo consideraré.

* * *

-Inuzuka, la Hokage requiere tu presencia inmediatamente.

-Hai. Arigato.- Kiba pagó su ramen y fue a la torre, entrando a la oficina sin tocar- Que sea rápido, tengo entrenamiento Inuzuka en dos horas, Tsunade-sama.- dijo.

-Serás transferido al escuadrón de Itachi Uchiha. Está aquí para saber tu respuesta.- Kiba entonces hizo caso al olor relajante y suave de vainilla con lavanda que lo volvía loco. Debía pensar. ¿Ir al mismo escuadrón que Itachi? No. No podría. Sería imposible concentrarse. Estaría protegiéndolo todo el tiempo. Podría... maldición, ¡podía llegar a marcarlo como suyo! Eran demasiados riesgos.

-No me iré de mi escuadrón.

-No serás visto como poco fiel a ellos. Hablé con Sasuke, y Naruto, y están bien siempre y cuando los visites de vez en cuando.- dijo Itachi con cierto aburrimiento.

-No puedo.

-Eres el más capaz.

-¡No es eso, Tsunade! ¡No puedo estar cerca de Itachi Uchiha! Es demasiado arriesgado... no... debo negar mi transferencia. No puedo.

-Tienen una misión en un par de horas. Dura una semana. Dependiendo del resultado, irás ahí permanentemente o no, Kiba. Eres el único apto para el lugar.- dijo la rubia- Y si no quieres ni ir a esta misión, te juro que Tsume te irá ir.

Kiba maldijo.

-Vocabulario.

-Iré a la misión, pero no logrará que cambie de opinión, Hokage.- dijo Kiba. Miró a Itachi- Y tú, aléjate lo más que puedas de mí.- salió de ahí, con Akamaru ladrando alegremente.

**¡El Uchiha estará cerca, Kiba!**

**_Cállate, Akamaru, eso es malo. Estoy en época de apareamiento, estar cerca de él será una tortura._**

**¿Por qué? ¡Lo puedes marcar!**

_**¡Exactamente por eso! No puedo marcarlo sin su consentimiento.**_

**El consentimiento es lo de menos, él sabrá que están hechos el uno para el otro.**

_**Preferiría que se enterara de eso de una manera menos forzosa, Akamaru.**_

* * *

Itachi suspiró. La reunión pudo haber ido mejor. Pero el Inuzuka lo intrigaba. Cualquiera saltaría a la propuesta de ser parte de su escuadrón ANBU, ¿por qué Kiba no? Por alguna razón, le dolía. Era un golpe para su ego y su orgullo. Haría que Kiba se quedara con su escuadrón, costara lo que costara.

Vio a Tsume yendo hacia él, y se detuvo.

-Itachi, necesito hablarte.

-¿Sí, Inuzuka-san?

-Tsume está bien. Y quisiera un lugar más privado.

Itachi asintió y fueron a los territorios Inuzuka.

-¿Pasó algo con Kiba?

-De hecho, sí, y por la naturaleza del asunto, es bueno que él no esté en casa en este momento.

-No comprendo.

-Kiba encontró su beta, Itachi.

El Uchiha no hizo señales de comprender, así que Tsume suspiró y procedió a explicarle todo.

-Mira, en el clan Inuzuka estamos organizados como alfas, betas, deltas y omegas. Los alfas son líderes naturales, y hay grados de alfa. Los alfa-alfa son los de mi familia. Alfa-delta es el que domina en su relación, pero no tiene un puesto alto en el clan, van justo debajo de los alfa-beta. Los omegas son personas que se han ido integrando poco a poco a nuestro clan, después de pasar por todos los exámenes necesarios. Los betas son posibles parejas para los alfas, y los deltas son posibles pareja para los betas o los alfas. Cada alfa tiene un beta. Eso quiere decir, Kiba tiene una pareja beta. Nota: la pareja puede ser dentro o fuera del clan. Sea como sea, Kiba debe marcarlo, para así poder evitar que personas indeseadas se acerquen a su beta.

-Gracias por la explicación, Tsume, pero sigo sin comprender.

-Kiba está en etapa de apareamiento. No espero que sepas eso sólo de verlo. Pero Kiba siempre ha logrado controlarse más que los demás machos del clan, aunque le cause un gran dolor físico y emocional el hacerlo. El problema eres tú, Itachi.

-No entiendo. Lo intento, pero no lo entiendo.

-Tú eres el beta de Kiba, Itachi. Mi hijo sabe que serás el próximo líder del clan Uchiha, no sabe si eres gay, y simplemente tiene miles de razones para no marcarte, y ha estado intentando controlarse. Pero tú pediste que estuviera en tu escuadrón. ¿Tienes idea de la posición en la que está? No te puedo prometer que pueda pelear bien, porque es algo doloroso controlarse, y estará cerca de ti, lo cual lo hará peor. Su necesidad de marcarte será muy grande. Así que no lo distraigas. No quiero que salga herido.

Itachi parpadeó. ¿Él era el beta de Kiba? ¿Del hombre que lo provocaba sin saberlo? ¿Del hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente?

-Tsume, respecto al líder del clan Uchiha, el próximo será Sasuke. Él y Sai se casaron hace poco, y Sai está esperando su primer hijo ahora.- suspiró- Y yo no tengo problema en que el hombre que amo me marque, Tsume.

La mujer asintió. Kuromaru gruñó un poco.

-Kiba está cerca. ¿Lo entretengo?

-No.

La puerta se abrió.

-Oka-san, saldré de misión en unos...- se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Itachi- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mí, Uchiha!

-Kiba, relájate.

-¡No puedo relajarme, mujer! ¡Sabes que él es mi beta, y sabes que no puedo marcarlo y...!

Itachi se levantó ágilmente, y, al ser un poco más bajo que Kiba, tuvo que colgarse del cuello del menor para posar un beso en sus labios y callarlo. Kiba de inmediato respondió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Relájate.- susurró Itachi- Te amo, Kiba. Márcame...

Kiba se tensó.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Hablé con tu madre.

-Los puedo oír, ¿saben?- gruñó Tsume.

-Entonces vete, necesito hablar yo con él.- Tsume rodó los ojos y se retiró, igual que Kuromaru. Kiba miró a Akamaru- Tú también, Akamaru.- el gigantesco perro lanzó algo parecido a un suspiro, y los dejó solos- ¿Me explicas, Itachi?

-Mira, nunca creí que fueras... que yo pudiera ser tu beta. Me gustaste cuando te vi, Kiba, pero consideré imposible que pudieras sentir lo mismo por mí. Cuando Tsunade te recomendó para que sustituyeras a Hirohito, pregunté a Sasuke, eres un gran ninja, Kiba. Así que pensé que al menos así podría tenerte cerca, y cuando te negaste, me frustré, y me prometí hacer todo lo que pudiera para poder tenere en mi escuadrón. Pero cuando tu madre se acercó a mí y me explicó todo eso, al fin entendí por qué te habías negado.

-Serás el líder de los Uchiha. Y yo no puedo dejar a mi clan. Hana se casará fuera del clan y se irá, y yo seré el líder.

-No dejarás a tu clan. Y Sasuke será el líder. Se casó con Sai, y esperan a su primer hijo ya.

-Cierto.

-Así que puedo... ser tuyo... y casarme contigo, si quieres, por supuesto...

-Por supuesto que quiero. Nada me haría más feliz.

* * *

Kiba había escogido esperar a terminar la misión para marcar a Itachi. El Uchiha no se opuso, al parecer el proceso era un poco complejo, y marcarlo rápidamente no era muy recomendable.

Por supuesto, no se fueron sin dejar claro que Itachi Uchiha pertenecía a Kiba Inuzuka... a toda la aldea. Kiba era muy territorial. A Itachi, sinceramente, no le molestó.

La misión fue casi normal. Hubieron pocas complicaciones, con eso de que Kiba controlaba sus hormonas, y a Itachi le dolió haberlo puesto en esta situación en un momento así. Kiba, sin embargo, no dejó de preocuparse por él, y lo protegió durante la pelea.

* * *

Regresaron sucios a la aldea, y con heridas menores. Kiba fue con Sakura para que lo dejara como nuevo, y esperó a que Itachi saliera para acompañar a su beta con la Hokage.

-Entonces, Kiba, ¿qué dices?

-Me transferiré de escuadrón, Tsunade-sama, pero con condiciones.- Itachi parecía sorprendido. No había oído condiciones.

-Veremos.

-Itachi es mi beta, supongo que entiende lo que eso es.- la rubia asintió- Estoy en época de apareamiento. Mientras yo esté en época de apareamiento, no puedo hacer misiones con Itachi. Serían un fracaso total. Y mientras él esté esperando, no puede salir de la aldea bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Entendido? Y él se incorporará de inmediato al clan Inuzuka, la ceremonia será en una semana, así que quiero la papelería necesaria.

Tsunade sonrió y le dio un fajo de papeles.

-Aquí tienes.

Itachi le dio el reporte.

Los dos se dispusieron a irse.

-Hablaré un momento con Itachi, Kiba, si no te molesta.- dijo la rubia. Kiba asintió.

-Te esperaré afuera con Akamaru.- y el castaño salió sin decir más.

-Itachi, tienes suerte de tener a Kiba.

-Lo sé, Hokage.- sus ojos negros se suavizaron.

-También debes saber que tarde o temprano tendrás que quedarte en la aldea. Kiba no te pedirá que dejes tus deberes ninja, pero es lo que las parejas de los líderes de los clanes hacen, sé que lo sabes. En el clan Inuzuka cuidan mucho a sus parejas. Te repito, Kiba no te pedirá que dejes tus deberes ninja, pero estará ansioso muchas veces respecto a ese asunto, y más si él no va en la misma misión que tú. Sabe que te puedes cuidar, pero son sus instintos. Tsume me explicó todo, por cierto. Sólo para que veas que no es broma.

-Hai.

-Ve con él.

* * *

Kiba sonrió cuando Itachi salió de la oficina de la Hokage. Le ofreció la mano, e Itachi entrelazó sus dedos con los del Inuzuka.

-¿Te dijo algo importante?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.- dijo el pelinegro. Caminaron hasta los territorios del clan Inuzuka, donde al fin pudieron entrar en la gran casa de la familia principal. No era tan grande como la mansión Uchiha, cierto, pero era grande, y era acogedora. Era... _hogar._

-Itachi, lo de la marca...

-Deberíamos iniciar...

-Claro.

* * *

Itachi se observó en el espejo. Después de diez años, los colmillos de Kiba seguían marcados en su cuello. Miró su vientre crecido. Esperaba su octavo hijo.

-¡Llegué!- oyó a su esposo entrando a la casa. Sonrió al oír las voces de todos sus hijos.

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Akamaru! ¡Papi, papá llegó!

Itachi bajó hasta la sala y abrazó a su esposo, quien le dio un beso suave en los labios. El beta notó unas heridas.

-Kiba, tienes heridas. ¿No pasaste al hospital?

-Quería volver lo más rápidamente posible.- murmuró Kiba con una sonrisa tímida. Itachi suspiró, sabía, ahora entendía, cómo se sentía su esposo, así que no lo regañó- ¿Cómo va nuestro hijo?

-Perfecto. Tsunade dice que será sano, como todos.- rió el mayor.

-¿Sabes cuánto te amo?

-Cursis.

-Cuida tu boca, jovencito.- regañó Itachi con severidad pero al mismo tiempo suavidad.

-¡Están cursis, a jugar afuera!

-Al menos aprendieron eso.- dijo Kiba con una risa baja- Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos...?


End file.
